Fuse arrays are presently utilized in programmable read only memory (PROM) devices. PROM devices are typically used to configure and test integrated circuit devices, such as microprocessors, and to test and configure memory cache.
Typically, PROMs utilizing fuse arrays are generally written-to only once and retain their contents even when power is removed. PROM chips are conventionally written to by a specialized PROM test unit in which the PROM is programmed (e.g., often termed “burning the PROM”). In this configuration, the fuse array permanently sets a bit by locking or burning a fuse device in order to permanently store programs. Unfortunately, due to the failure of fuse devices to be properly “burned in”, during PROM programming, a substantial percentage of PROM chips are often defective and are scrapped.